


Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

by littlehuntress



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Disney References, Disney Songs, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, M/M, Romance, UST, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade spends the night speaking in Disney song quotes, Peter is amused, and somehow they end up serenading each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Any, Any, Answering only with quotes of Disney songs_ over at comment fic.

Peter watches with mild annoyance as Wade aka Deadpool sheathes his katanas in their rightful place with the same calm and elation one takes a cake out of the oven. The metal shinning under the moon's light before they disappear behind his back. By now he's gotten used to the sudden appearance of the merc when he's out on patrol. He's like a leech, that maybe, perhaps, in a really strange way he's fond of. Peter is not about to admit it out loud though. 

At least this time the katanas aren't sticky with blood. Peter counts it as a small win. 

"So, now what?" He asks because it's sort of awkward to be standing in a dark alley with Deadpool and two unconscious men with their hands webbed to their backs. It's different when they're fighting crime side by side thanks to some cosmic joke and Peter keeps missing the punchline. 

Deadpool shrugs, but then he's turning around carefree and elated as he can only be at three in the morning, extending his hand out for Peter to take, says, "Do you trust me, Spidey?" And Peter's about 100% sure he's wearing the most ridiculous smirk beneath the red and black mask. 

Peter hesitates, narrowing his eyes. Asking if he trusts Wade is like asking if he thinks bombs are dangerous. "I—" 

"I can show you the world," Deadpool says, opening his arms wide and doing a quick spin as if to really show him he can. "Tell me _princess_ , when did you last let your heart decide?" 

His words echo around the alley and Peter has the urge to smack him upside down. "Really, Disney? Is this what we're doing now?" 

Deadpool moves closer to him, puts his index finger over Peter's lips. "Shhh, I can show you the world, take you wonder by _wonder_." He punctuates the words by the thrust of his hips, pressing his body against Peter's, and Peter never thought a childhood memory could be defiled in such a way.

"I will web your mouth shut and stick you to the wall if you don't shut up, Aladdin." 

"But, I'll make a man out of you, baby boy." 

Peter sags a bit when Deadpool goes to hug him, his front pressed to Peter's back, leather and warmth against him. He's so used to Wade by now he's been inoculated. And, perhaps, a little bit, he likes it when he has him so close. "Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'?" 

He can feel Wade's erupting laughter ripple through him, he must be over the moon Peter is giving in, because he's squeezing his hip with familiarity a few months back would've gotten Peter crawling walls. Literally. Peter lets him touch him, runs a hand down Deadpool's arm. 

"You keep on denyin' who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying," Wade says, breaking away from Peter, twirling like a princess with a frilly gown. Sometimes Peter isn't sure of what he's doing. But when it comes to Deadpool his world isn't as black and white as it used to be. He's fun to be around. 

"No chance, no way." 

Deadpool claps his gloved hands together. "I bet you ain't never had a friend like me." He points at his chest, bouncing on his feet. 

Peter snorts, ain't that the truth. They're opposites and yet here he is, quoting Disney songs with the notorious merc. _Barely even friends, then somebody bends comes to mind_ but he doesn't say it. It could mean Wade takes it as an open invitation to follow him around. Because, shocker, Peter actually wants him around. What has the world come to. _If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that_. Huh, his brain is supplying him with interesting thoughts tonight. Wade has definitely wormed his way into Peter's life. He sighs, looking around the dirty alley, from the walls, to the fire escapes and trashcans. 

He kicks a can lying on the pavement and it hits the wall Wade is leaning against, barely missing him. "Did you mean to hit me? Or are you just trying to get my attention like a sick kindergarten boy who pulls on a girl's pigtails and everyone coos it's because he likes her. Because let me tell you, that's bullshit." 

"No. I wasn't. You already finished with your repertoire, Menken?" 

"Actually, I was thinking we could serenade each other with _Tale as Old as Time_ , Beauty and the Beast, kind of fitting you know? I could sing all powerful and diva-like á la Céline Dion, and you can do your best Peabo Bryson impersonation. How's that sound?" 

"Like we really need to get out of here before you do end up webbed to the wall." 

"Aw, but I thought we were having fun."

"I don't know where you got that idea from. Besides, what's with all the Disney suddenly?"

"Well, I was trying something new and stay current now that Mickey owns us, battling to the sounds of magic and joy. Although, Sony had complete ownership of your live-action ass, not that I blame them for wanting to monopolize it and keep it to themselves, because it's a nice ass, a total wet dream in spandex. And Andrew Garfield has eyes you can lose yourself in, but they keep rebooting like—Hey, Spidey, wait for me! The night is young and we still have a Lady and the Tramp reenactment to do. Of course you're the lady with a capital L. I can be your tramp anywhere and any way you'd like." 

Peter chuckles despite himself, swinging from building to building, waiting for Wade to catch up with him. As long as he doesn't have plans of playing out _Kiss the Girl_ , they'll be okay. Or so he hopes.


End file.
